como debería de ser!
by HyllaryWeasley
Summary: como debería de haber continuado la serie ...super huddy!  se hubica durante el capitulo 17 de la septima temporada..!
1. mi boda o  la tuya?

Esta historia se sitúa después de 7x17 de house para ser más exactos cuando llega house a trabajar con dominica… y le da la invitación ha cuddy ….

H: sin presiones….

Cuddy miro el sobre rosa que decía un gran _**mi boda**_. Con el nombre de _**Greg y Dominica**_ impreso en el frente…

L: que es esto? –lo miro a los ojos..

H: es la invitación a mi boda. Me casare este viernes…sin presiones…..

Cuddy no se lo creía a una semana de haber terminado .él se casa con ella?...

L:te vas a casar con alguien ..que si no me equivocó apenas conoces…y si es lo que creo es una prostituta…!—estaba enojada ..y bastante celosa pero no lo dio a notar ..Dando haci ninguna reacción!

H: haci es, tu no quieres …alguien más sí..nah! tu sabes así es ….decía de una manera despreocupada pero miraba cada expresión en su rostro…

L: como quieras ..Veré si puedo asistir a tú preciosa boda…..dijo con tono amargo en su voz….

H: claro...la miraba feliz –había dado en el clavo…. El. La haría sufrir con ella ha el!

Se habían mirado demasiado estos 2 dias consiguientes ha esa platica …. Lisa solo miraba ha dominica con cara mala….estaba bastante celosa se imaginaba una y mil formas en que house hubiera hecho con ella lo que quisiera!

Estaban en el lobby…

L: house..!

H: que ¿?—dijo despreocupado..

L: ven ..Necesitó aclaran algo contigo.

H: como no hay alguien muriendo arriba…claro yo llevó el té!

Lisa se le acercó lo suficiente para que nadie ollera lo que le diría ..: mueve tu trasero a mi oficina ahora … o pronto no te quedara nada que disfrutar con tu prometida…! Dijo amenazante..

House intimidado la siguió al interior..

H: por tu tono no es nada bueno. Mira déjame explicarte Bob el de limpieza lo hizo! Él me dijo Greg ..Mete un imán al escáner ..y que lo hago ..pero fue el!—dijo tratando de excusarse..

L: que!—dijo enojada..

H: uppss…! No era eso verdad –dijo con su mejor cara de ya la regué..!

L: demasiado.! Y pagaras lo que haigas roto, arruinado, quemado, o destruido ¡!-pero de eso por eso no te mande a hablar si no es por que .. lo dudo…tengo que decirte algo….

H: que?—iba a decir algo estúpido pero se aguantó porque presentía algo feo..!

L: house dime la verdad alguna vez me amaste.. …..

H: no.. dijo suavemente mientras agachaba la cabeza … después de unos segundos ..yo nunca deje de amarte…mientras la miraba a los ojos…

L: en verdad?

H: si! Pero yo ya no puedo seguir así. Primero no querías porque era yo luego me aceptabas y ahora no me quieres. Eres aún más complicada que yo!. O tal vez demasiado simple. No o se… decía viendo la a los ojos con una mirada penetrante….

L: no te cases…. —dijo como suplica….

H: porque no debería? Ya no tengo razones por que no hacerlo….. le hice una promesa y por qué no cumplirla…

Lisa le iba a contestar cuando se abre la puerta dejando ver ha ni más ni menos que…arlene cuddy…

A: como que no puedo pasar.-le decía arlene a la secretaria de cuudy…

L: mama?-decia sorprendida y house también lo estaba..

A: que recibimientos son estos. Tú secretaria es una incompetente! Haa.. hola house…como estas?-decía como si nada ..Obviamente ajena a la discusión…

H: hola arlene…

A: arlene?...desde cuando me llamas arlene? Que acaso han terminado… no me digas lisa no lo retuviste lo suficiente? Claro era de suponerse…..

H: claro que no ..Mama cuddy!—dijo harto de los comentarios de arlene….

L: emm… house tienes que ir a trabajar.. yo hablare con mi mama y aclarare todo…..

H: claro amor…no olvides mencionar nuestro matrimonio ok.. Dijo plantándole un beso en los labios y saliendo


	2. de verdad?

_**ACLARACIONES**_.

**Por aquellos que no entendieron y se quejaron de mi ortografía ****¬¬.**

**Pues la historia se sitúa cuando house le da la invitación a cuddy, para su boda con dominica, sobre lo que paso en la oficina: la intervención de mamá cuddy ayudo a que house al ver como arlene le decía a lisa sobre que no podía retener a un hombre Él decide llevarle la contra a arlene y actúa una boda con cuddy. **

_**Bueno el segundo capítulo…"de verdad?"**_

(Claro amor…no olvides mencionar nuestro matrimonio ok… Dijo plantándole un beso en los labios y saliendo)

Bueno mamá a que vienes? – decía un poco indiferente, era por k estaba de lo más confundida

Qué? Cuando pensabas decirme que te ibas a casar? Lisa soy tu madre aunque sea merezco una pequeña explicación no crees?- obviamente molesta.

Claro mamá, pero que te puedo decir apenas lo discutimos- **en que te estas metiendo lisa.**

Está bien hija por fin podrás formar tu familia como tu hermana julia, y ¿piensan adoptar más niños? o sé que darán solo con rachel?-decía obviamente metiendo cizaña.

No lo sé mamá!- estaba muy fastidiada –hay muchas cosas que ver tengo que hablar con house antes que nada ok.

Está bien- rara por la reacción de su hija- nos vemos en tu casa, iré con rachel al parque ¿está bien?

Claro, llévatela donde quieras estaré en casa a las 8:00.- decía más tranquila.

Arlene se marchó de su oficina, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando lisa ya salía rumbo a la oficina de house a pedirle una explicación.

¡House! – le grito, por qué miro a dominica a su lado intentando besarlo. **Maldita! quítate rápido! A te saco a patadas!**

¿Qué? Ha… dominica cuantas veces te he dicho que no puedes estar aquí.-decía como regañándola para zafársele a cuddy.

¿Por qué? No puedo estar aquí, solo porque ella se pone celosa.- dijo viéndola indiferente. **No ya sacaste boleto y el idiota de house no hace nada!**

Cuddy solo tenso la barbilla, house se hizo a un lado y dominica se plantó como si fuera la dueña de ese lugar.

Lárgate-dijo serenamente.

Yo! Está bien-dijo house dirigiéndose a la puerta. **¡Idiota!**

Cuddy lo miro asesinamente y lo paro con la mano y volvió a decir- lárgate!

Yo no me voy de aquí! Él es mi prometido, lo siento señora él ahora es mío-dijo dominica

Huu…..! Decía house burlándose, pero cuando vio la cara de cuddy todas las ganas de bromear se le fueron.

Dile a tu puta que se largue o yo la saco-dijo bastante enojada y demasiado seria.

Yo? Ha… si haber dominica vete.-dijo serio

No! Tú me prometiste algo y me lo cumples, No solo porque venga la solterona todo se acabara. –obviamente no se iba a mover.

En primera mocosa esta "señora" que ves frente a ti es directora de este hospital, así que te vas por tu propio pie o hago que los de seguridad te saquen a patadas- dijo con toda la autoridad que tenía.

Esa es mi chica-dijo house.

Está bien, me voy pero eso no significa que Greg no deje de ser mío.- dijo segura dominica

Nah! Te equivocas domi esta preciosura no es de nadie.-dijo egocéntrico pero cuando vio a cuddy – pensándolo bien solo de ella.-y señalo a cuddy.

Así dominica salió de la oficina si no antes intentar plantarle un beso a house, el cual house esquivó y cuddy aprovechando que no había nadie pasando por ahí la sujetó de los cabellos y la saco de la oficina.

Wow! Yo no conocía esa parte de lisa cuddy.!

Pues acostúmbrate por que esta será tu esposa.-decía seria.

Está bien, qué le dijiste a tu madre?

Que esperabas que le dijera obviamente que nos vamos a casar.-dijo explicándose

Ok! Para cuando, porque tengo que mandar a hacer mi esmoquin, mis zapatos, llamar a mi peluquero, arreglar unos asuntos, llamar a todos mis amigos! uff… Mucho que hacer ¡suerte! Que para eso están tú y Wilson.

Es enserió house ¿enserió vamos a casarnos?

Claro! Amenos que quieras ser la burla de tu familia por 4 generaciones.-decía con simpleza.

voy a decirle a Wilson.-decía mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

Espera!-house se levanta, se aproxima a ella demasiado cerca la mira a los ojos, la toma de la cintura y la beso .

Te extrañe. Fue lo último que le dijo antes de separarse de sus labios…

**Esto no está bien, pero si me detengo a pensarlo arruinare todo y esto es como un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.**

_**Continuara..**_

Próximo capitulo "la boda"

Deja tu review! Bueno eso ya lo sabes…pero de todos modos deja tu review.


	3. la boda

_**Bueno pues muchas gracias por sus buenos comentarios disculpen las faltas de ortografía, miren soy nueva en esto y me estoy acostumbrando y aun así les agradezco sus observaciones, trataré de mejorar, gracias**_

**enjoy!.**

"_la boda."_

Realmente desde aquel incidente no habían hablado realmente cada vez que se veían se sentían incomodos, House la había evitado todo lo posible pero tenía claro que tenía que poner todo en claro. Así estaba haciendo sus horas de consulta mirando disimuladamente la oficina de su jefa, esperando el momento oportuno y…bingo! Había salido Wilson era su momento de actuar.

Hola – dijo con una sonrisa no muy característica de él.

Hola? – extrañada por su actitud.

Este hem…- _**coño! Que le dijo mmm….. Haber "cuddy te acuerdas que nos vamos a casar, pues quería hablar contigo porque aun siento algo por ti y…" na! Soy House por dios.**_

-silencio-

Bueno House que quieres?-ella también sabía que tenían que hablar.

Bueno –_**coño!**__-_ está bien ,solo quería aclarar todo… aun te quiero cuddy y si de verdad te quieres casar- lo dijo demasiado rapido como para no arrepentirse, miró hacia otro lado y saco de su saco una caja de terciopelo azul marino- me gustaría que aceptaras esto.

Cuddy no dijo nada solo lo miro y lo agarró con la mano la abrió dejando ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro enorme color azul marino al igual que la caja y grabado en el interior _"lisa"._

Dios…House es hermoso_,_ me encanta, esta es tu forma de pedirme que me case contigo de forma normal?

Sip – dijo jugando en la silla evitando mirarla- entonces que dices ¿quieres ser la bruja de este bastardo?

House y Cuddy se habían parado de sus asientos sonriendo y mirándose a los ojos se acercaron.

Me encantaría! – dijo mientras se acercaba a besarlo, fue un beso largo, tierno con mucho amor.

Genial, ahora que oficialmente eres la futura señora House me encantaría saber cuándo te casaras con esta hermosura de modelo sexy-estaba realmente feliz.

Pero House no hemos hablado aun, no hemos hablado de nuestro rompimiento, de la puta esa… y Rachel? -fue silenciada por los labios del nefrólogo.

Cuddy , no la cagues de verdad me quiero esposar a ti y por Rachel, el me ve como un padre o algo así ,no le veo el problema pero…- _**en parte , que quede claro! Mira que con ese trasero, las gemelas uf! Yo soy feliz!**_- el pasado en el pasado ¿ok?

Está bien - lo volvió a besar- volviendo a la fecha de la boda que te parece el ¿23 de enero?

En seis meses, estás loca! Yo quiero casarme en el calorcito, en la playa, yo que sé pero que no se me congele el culo.-obviamente dramático

¿Te quieres casar en la playa? –sorprendida.

Claro- _**no lo sé, pero si es la playa tendrá que usar poca ropa lo que es mejor vista para mí, además nos podemos perder por ahí... claro que sí!-**_ por qué no?

Me encanta la idea –se paró y se sentó en sus piernas, coqueta- ¿me ayudarás con los preparativos verdad?

Ni lo pienses- decidido -eso es para mujeres, por eso te ayudara Wilson el de verdad sabe de lo que habla. Además seria aburrido hay viendo esas cosas confórmate que me presente.

Cuddy arrugo el ceño y se paró de sus piernas –está bien.-y se fue a su asiento.

House se iba a ir pero la vio enojada y se puso atrás de su silla hizo que se parara la tomo de la cintura y mientras le lamia el cuello le dijo-pero no te enojes, deberías estar muy feliz.

Lo estoy –seca.

No lo creo –la volteo y la sentó en el escritorio.

Ni lo pienses –rio por el atrevimiento de house.

Oh! Vamos pronto serás mi esposa y sabes que quiero casarme dentro de 2 semanas contigo el… 23 de agosto en Las playas de Wildwood.

¿De verdad?- house asintió –me encantaría- lo beso ahora el beso era de pasión, lujuria, necesidad, house fue bajando su mano por la espalda de cuddy hasta su trasero lo estrujo lo tomo entre sus manos y empezó a mover sus manos cuando la decana se separó de él.

¿Qué ocurre?-súper extrañado-la decana había cerrado las persianas y la puerta con pistillo.

Ahora sí!- con una sonrisa hermosa se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo beso apasionadamente.

_2 semanas después…_

Después de sus despedidas de soltero donde house había salido descalabrado por coquetearle a una chica con novio, emborracharse hasta caer y bailar con más de veinte strippers. Mientras cuddy había gozado su último día de soltería con unos galanes que estaban para comérselos solo con verlos.

Corre house! – gritaba Wilson en la suite del hotel.

Voy Wilson, estás demasiado estresado ya ni yo que me voy a casar.-decía con simpleza.

Ok, está bien señor maravilla, mueve tu feo trasero a ese altar a yo mismo te llevaré arrastrando.

Tranquilo, no me escapare lo prometo-dijo mientras levantaba la mano en forma de juramento.

Muévete! –grito.

Era una hermosa mañana, el sol soplaba con fuerza pero no lo suficiente como para incomodar, Lisa venia caminando con un corto vestido color crema con unas pocas decoraciones brillantes en el corsé, un lindo collar de diamantes, unos zapatos del mismo color del vestido y un ramo de azaleas blancas con el centro rosa, el pelo suelto con un lindo aroma a violetas. Se podía ver a house con un pantalón de vestir una camisa arrugada y blanca justo al lado del altar donde había un juez, todos los más apegados a ellos estaban ahí.

El juez estaba dando el discurso habitual cuando

Por favor no sea estúpido y hay que firmar-decía aburrido.

House!-lo regaño.

Está bien.-el juez parecía estar acostumbrado a esto.

"_Y los declaro marido y mujer"_

House la beso y todos aplaudieron – _**al final de cuentas aquí me tienes lisa cuddy esposado contigo hasta el último de mis días, no es que me queje! Digo poder tenerte cuando quiera, ese trasero y… no la verdad no me arrepiento. Lamentablemente me tienes perdidamente y estúpidamente enamorado de ti.**_

_Continuara!_

_Próximo capítulo :::: "mi vida junto a ti"_

_Creo que va a estar bueno así que déjenme sus comentarios, los recibiré de la mejor manera ..=B este pues espero que les guste la verdad no estoy muy convencida pero haber como resulta, ya saben dejen su REVIEWS!_


	4. mi vida junto a ti

_**"MI VIDA JUNTO A TI"**_

Se habían casado, los chismes y rumores no se hicieron esperar en el PPT, unos decían que se habían casado por que cuddy estaba embarazada, otra porque house lo habían obligado, muchos fueron ellos aún más exagerados, su relación nunca fue normal, pero solo sabían 2 cosas la primera es que se amaban, la segunda es que no podían vivir separados sin que fueran totalmente infelices.

La luna de miel fue de lo más genial, house y cuddy habían disfrutado de lo mejor….

_Cuddy! Corre - decía house desde el jacuzzi._

_Voy! – mientras corría de puntillas y se metía con él._

_Dios esto esta increíble – decía house._

_Te refieres a nuestra luna de miel en rio de janeiro o lo de casarnos, o a unir nuestras vida para siempre. Decía mientras empezaba a besarle el cuello._

_Cuando lo dices así, me dan ganas de salir corriendo. – mientras se dejaba querer._

_De verdad? Me dejarías - mientras se le ponía sobre las piernas._

_Nah! Con ese súper trasero y las gemelas, cremé no lo haría – mientras las agarraba _

_Eso me gusta – mientras empezaba a tocarlo…._

Bueno, habían comprado un linda y enorme casa para los tres, tenía un gran patio delantero y trasero así como varias habitaciones para las cosas de los 2 , sus libros, muebles e instrumentos y juguetes de house, así como para los de Rachel, estaba ubicada en uno de los mejores suburbios de jersey .

_Tenían un mes de casados y aun no se acostumbraban._

House entraba a la casa aun cansado – valla! Hasta que llegas – decía cuddy sentada en el sillón de la sala obviamente molesta con café en mano.

Que! - decía confundido - estaba en el caso.

No es verdad! – lo decía casi escupiéndolo en su cara, house estaba verdaderamente extrañado de la actitud de cuddy . – de que hablas? No sé de qué me dices – decía hasta que se acordó lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Llame house! Llame para ver si te ibas a tardar, a tu oficina y adivina qué? No estabas! – decía buen enojada.

Este…quien te contesto…yo estaba hay. –decía mirando hacia otro lado y empezando a caminar a la recamara.

No house! Me dijo trece que te fuiste como a las 12 de la noche con Wilson –mientras caminaba atrás de el – a donde estabas!

Estaba con Wilson! No deberías estar así, desde cuando me vigilas! – volteándose harto de tanta pregunta

Desde que soy tu esposa! – demasiado enojada – que no lo entiendes, ya no eres soltero ya no puedes hacer lo que quieras house!

House no dijo nada realmente no le quería decir nada - bien, dime dónde estabas y por qué llegas hasta ahora? – más tranquila.

Fui con Wilson a beber a un bar y después de noche de chicos y ya no preguntes que no te gustara saber que hicimos, solo te diré que conocí mujeres con un trasero mejor que el tuyo. – decía mientras se metía al baño.

Noche de chicos? Noche de chicos! De verdad, fuiste a un tuburio de esos! No puedo creerlo house.

Cuddy salió de ahí al fin de cuentas no tendría que ir a trabajar era domingo, no tenía que hacer nada, quería estar con house pero realmente no estaba bien con él, y es ahí cuando piensas si hiciste bien, si de verdad era el tiempo y la acción, tenía mil dudas y se sentía mal, celosa sabía que si house estuvo en ese lugar con muchas mujeres que por un dólar te enseñan hasta su casa, además noche de chicos? Se fue a beber con Wilson seguramente con Chase y foreman ya habían terminado el caso era lógico. No aguanto más y tomo su bolso y a Rachel y salió, no tenía un rumbo definido solo quería salir.

Mami? A dónde vamos? – decía Rachel desde atrás en su sillita.

No lo se bebe, adonde quieres ir? – mientras trataba de no pensar, de no atormentarse.

Ha el parque? – decía dudosa, La verdad hasta ella notaba algo en su madre.

Si! Eso estará bien. Condujo hasta el parque más cercano, llegaron aparcaron cerca y se sentaron en una banca mientras Rachel iba a jugar a unos juegos cercanos a donde estaban. Lisa suspiro se estaba relajando y miro hacia el otro lado a un señor que vendía helados y vio a un amigo que hasta hace poco había sido más que un compañero de copas lo conoció cuando termino con house esos días donde estaba deprimida, por Dominica y se lo había tirado él no era para nada feo, era alto de ojos de color jade, musculoso, tez blanca .

Hola! - Decía Robert se acercó y la saludo.

Hola Robert como estas? – mientras le sonreía y él se sentaba a lado de ella en la banca.

Bien, y tú? No te ves muy bien - mientras le pasaba un helado de fresa.

Pues bien, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre – mientras tomaba el helado y Robert vio el anillo de bodas.

Cómo? Apoco ya te casaste preciosa? –bastante sorprendido.

Em…si algo así – mientras se enderezaba.

Mira que mal, por qué te iba a proponer qué fuéramos a ver una película – le miraba seductoramente.

Pues… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular y contesto. –disculpa Robert el solo asintió con la cabeza.

Que quieres? –indiferente porque sabía que era house.

A dónde estás? -decía algo preocupado – te saliste y no me dijiste, mira lo lamento ok.

Estoy en el parque con Rachel y un amigo – sentía que no hacia bien pero quería que sintiera lo que ella hace unos momentos atrás.

Qué? con que amigo –medio molesto y muy celoso – mira house me tengo que ir voy a salir con Robert al cine ok, voy a dejar a Rachel con Wilson ,si quieres pasa por ella ,si no yo lo hago luego – pero… - cuddy no lo dejo terminar por que ella termino la llamada.

Nos vamos Robert - decía preguntándole.

Pero…y tu marido? No tendrás problemas y tu hija – decía confundido.

Solo espera un momento y vamos a estar solos – mientras llamaba a Rachel. Robert estaba muy intrigado que es lo que estaba haciendo? Se preguntó pero al fin de cuentas se dejó llevar.

Cuddy y Robert fueron a dejar a Rachel con Wilson pero se encontraron con house en la entrada con Wilson a un lado.

Rach, mi vida ve con tío Wilson ok, nena? – ella obedeció y se fue adentro con Wilson y Sam…

Que es lo que haces cuddy! , Te iras con este! Soy tu esposo! – estaba muy enojado

Mira qué bueno que ahora si te acuerdes que tienes esposa!, y si! Me voy! – mientras tomaba a Robert del brazo y bajaba hacia su auto.

House sentía que le hervía la sangre, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras ella y ese sujeto.

Mírame! Mírame! Lisa cuddy - ella se voltio y lo miro – si te vas y me dejas aquí, me iré, me iré de la casa, me iré de tu vida. – lo dijo decidido, los 2 estaban demasiado enojados y ella sintió la necesidad de quedarse hay pedirle una disculpa e irse a su casa pero no! Su orgullo pudo más que ella y se metió al auto con Robert.

Arranco el carro y acelero al instante mientas house le gritaba – está bien, tú lo decidiste!.

Cuddy aún le hervía la sangre aparcó afuera del departamento de Robert ella sabía a donde vivía y conocía el lugar él había sido para ella lo más parecido a un "amigo íntimo" subieron a su apartamento.

Lisa, no sé si esto sea correcto, tú estás muy enojada. – decía mientras la miraba antes de entrar. cuddy se le abalanzo y le dijo – cállate! Y has lo tuyo.

Realmente no sabía si estaba haciendo bien, bueno no lo era, ella estaba casada con house! Y si lo engañaba él nunca la perdonaría y habría echado todo a perder, todo por lo que alguna vez habían luchado, se miró no supo cómo había llegado a su cama pero él ya estaba a punto de penetrarla reaccionó pero era demasiado tarde! Él había empezado a hacerla suya. Se sintió mal culpable y aun que trataba de quitarlo no podía, su mente le gritaba el nombre de house mientras la culpa se acumulaba en su pecho, el hacía caso omiso a las suplicas de lisa de que se quitara, termino en ella y se separó.

Que pasa nena? , No me digas que no te gusto mientras se levantaba de ella y se tapaba con una sábana, lisa no dijo nada simplemente se paró, vistió y se fue, No tenía rumbo miro hacia todos lado y decidió detenerse o terminaría chocando y entonces rompió a llorar de pequeños sollozos paso casi en automático a lagrimas interminables .se atormentaba que le iba a decir a house? , obviamente no le perdonaría, no, él era muy rencoroso y tampoco podría mentirle, él lo sabría siempre lo termina sabiendo.

Después de alrededor de una hora decidió ir a casa y hablar con house le diría la verdad y aria lo que fuera por que la perdonara.

Llego a su casa estaba en oscuras, entró silenciosamente y encontró a Wilson sentado en la sala.

Wilson le miro era una cara de reproche – buen, yo no debo decirte nada, pero si quieres mi consejo arregla esto antes que sea demasiado tarde – se dirigía a la puerta y antes de irse le dijo – Rachel está dormida y acostada en su cuna. Y salió, ella se fue a ver a su hija después de ver que estaba bien fue a su habitación encontrándose un desorden total, a simple vista se veía que house se había ido ya no estaba su ropa ni zapatos ni nada, miro hacia abajo y miro el anillo de bodas de house en la cama y se le rompió el corazón, y si de verdad lo había perdido? Lo único que hizo fue romper a llorar hasta que se durmió pensando en por que siempre algo los tenía que separar mientras se aferraba a su almohada .

….…CONTINUARA!...

YA SABES SI TE GUSTO DEJA UN REVIEW, COMO SIMPRE DIJO ALGUNA ACLARACION EXTRA O SUGERENCIA TAMBIEN E UN REVIEW =)

PROXIMO CAPITULO:…."nuestros corazones"


	5. nuestros corazones

_**He actualizado este aun no le tocaba por que como que no se entendió bien la idea del capítulo anterior. Sé que todos esperan algo donde todo sea flores y alegra per vamos en...HOUSE, MD nada es rosas y alegría…solo disfruten y dejen un lindo rewiew si les gusta.**_

_**"NUESTROS CORAZONES"**_

Lisa despertó sola en su dormitorio, por un momento no recordó y se vio sola aun vestida sobre la cama y con el anillo de bodas de house en la mano, se sintió horrible por que recordó lo que había hecho, sé paro y dirigió al baño se vio en el espejo, tenía ojeras ojos hinchados, se metió a bañar mientras el agua corría casi se largó a llorar cuando vio hay el shampoo de house.

_No house! –decía cuddy en la regadera mientras le caía el agua encima._

_Por qué no? , anda cuddy yo también me quiero bañar –mientras se lo decía por el oído y empezaba a tocarla en la cintura._

_Pues te puedes bañar cuando yo salga – le corto mientras agarraba su shampoo y se lo untaba en el pelo._

_Anda, bueno de todos modos no me voy a salir – mientras pasaba su brazo a la estantería de los jabones._

_Olle! , No me voy a lavar el pelo con esto! Voy a oler a mujer! –decía house mientras le enseñaba el envase de shampooo._

_Pues que quieres que haga yo? Si no te gusta compra uno tu – decía mientras se enjabonaba._

_Cuddy! - pero house vio bien a cuddy y decidió dejar de pelear para lanzársele encima y besarla._

_Y después de que tuvieron sexo cuddy prometió comprarle un nuevo shampoo._

Ahora estaba ahí como las demás cosas de él…Que apenas ayer el usaba. Dios se sentía tan mal, que el baño la deprimía más así que decidió salirse con todo esto ni se acordaba que hoy era lunes y tenía que ir a trabajar, miro el reloj y eran las 8:00 de la mañana y se le hacia tardísimo, llamo así asistente. Miró el closet donde había ropa de ella y una poco de house que seguramente se la había olvidado ayer la miro la levanto entre sus manos y la olio recordando hace apenas una semanas cuando el la traía puesta…

_Cuddy ya apúrate ¡ -decía hose mientras suspiraba y caía en hombros._

_Voy! - le gritaba cuddy desde su dormitorio _

_Cuanto tardas, solo vamos a ir al centro comercial! No vas a ir a una fiesta ni a cenar. Solo al centro comercial! –decía gritando desde el sillón desde el cual ya se había acostado._

_Claro, ya estoy lista, y que poca paciencia tienes he! –le dijo mientras caminaba a la salida pero house en un movimiento rápido la agarro por la cintura y le beso la mejilla y le digo al oído – te vez hermosa! Y así salieron._

House por su parte después de que se fue en ese auto ,sintió una sensación horrible esa lisa que iba en ese auto no era su lisa ,era una mujer enojada y frustrada de una vida que no quería eso le rondo la cabeza por horas por fin se decidió y salió rumbo a casa el esperaba que entrara en razón y estaría en casa esperándolos pero por el contrario estaba sola la casa ,y el también no se iba a quedar hay como idiota y metió lo que alcanzó a ver de el en una maletas y antes de salir de la habitación se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y lo boto en la cama, caminó y llamo a Wilson para que cuidara de Rachel hasta que cuddy se dignara a volver. Se había ido a su antiguo piso, donde vivía cuando llegó todo le pareció tan triste cuddy le había inyectado felicidad y alegría a su vida y así como se la había dado se la había quitado ,no lo espero y se fue a embriagar a un bar de mala muerte hasta que amaneciera …estuvo unas horas en un bar pero no resistió se sentía fatal y decidió ir a su casa a dormir mañana seguramente la vería y no quería que lo viera cansado ,muerto en vida no aun si podían hacer algo por su matrimonio, sin imaginarse lo que había hecho su esposa.

Llevaban un mes y se había acabado parecía muy poco tiempo pero como había cosas buenas había habido cosas peores…

_Ya cállate! –gritaba cuddy llorando en su habitación._

_No! Por qué siempre yo tengo que ser el que la caga siempre ahora fuiste tú y nadie te puede decir algo, no? –decía gritándole, como si cada palabra fuera una navaja bien afilada._

_Eres un idiota! Un vil y estúpido idiota! –le gritaba –yo no tuve la culpa imbécil fue tus estúpidos procedimientos estúpidos que terminan metiéndome en miles de pleitos legales por tu estúpido ego que no le permite al grandioso hacer las cosas como dios manda!_

_Pues así soy cuddy, y así soy el mejor, y si eso te molestaba no te hubieras casado conmigo, Es más yo no me hubiera casado contigo – eso causo que cuddy llorara a cantaros le había dolido lo que él le dijo._

House salio de la habitación y se fue a matarse a un bar, mientras cuddy lo esperaba despierta aunque nunca se lo reconociese.

House era su mundo, eras años de conocerse que digo años 20 largos años .Y todos amándose en secreto hasta que se deciden y algo lo separa, respiro buen hondo y se vistió en seguida fue al cuarto de Rachel la cual ya estaba despierta.

Hola bebe, como dormiste? –mientras la sacaba de su cuna.

Ien mamá - y se acurrucaba en su regazo, cuddy camino con ella hasta la cocina.

Todavía no llega marina, te daré de desayunar en lo que llega que quieres de desayunar, cereal o fruta? –mientras dejaba a la niña en su silla y miraba el refrigerador.

Emm…futa. Mamá y papá? – le digo mientras la miraba cuddy quedo helada y solo le atino a decir

Salió bebe, verás que pronto vuelve – le mintió, aunque ella deseara eso sabía que a lo mejor eso no podría ser el regalo una sonrisa falsa, cómo nunca había sonreído para su hija.

Ien, tu nojada con papi? – le decía mientras tomaba unos cuantos trozos de fruta.

No, em… come pequeña –en eso toca marina y cuddy corre a abrirle – llegas tardé marina pero no importa pasa, mi hija esta desayunado yo tengo que correr por que se me hace tarde, está bien marina?

Está bien señora no se preocupe! –mientras marina se dirigía a la cocina cuddy corrió a su auto.

Llego al PPTH, miro hacia todos lados y vio a Wilson al entrar en su despacho, sentado en una de las sillas esperándola.

Wow, lisa cuddy llegando tarde, se debe a algo realmente malo. –cuando la vio llegar.

Creo que lo sabes, Wilson, por qué tanta ingenuidad? –mientras se sentaba y ponía su portafolio para sacar unos archivos.

Bien, house me mando muy a su manera a ver qué ha pasado ayer. –mientras se sobaba la cara con una mano.

Suspiro y le dijo –bien, Wilson, la cague a lo grande ayer me acosté con Robert. – o soltó sabía que no podía mentirle a él.

Que! …que! -se paró de golpe y haciendo estos exagerados – que!

Wilson, por favor suficiente tengo con mi conciencia. –mientras respiraba hondo.

Pero…pero cómo? ¡…tu lisa cuddy engañando a… -dios1 no estas mintiendo ,salves lo que significa eso? – aun no lo podía creer mientras se tiraba en el sillón como derrotado, sin creerlo

Wilson, No es como suena, ayer los dos estábamos mal y….y llore como idiota por hacer lo que hice –empezó a llorar.

Es que hay cuddy, la has cagado, pero que vamos a hacer, house ,house…no te perdonara -mientras le veía de frente.

No lo sé Wilson – agachaba la cabeza –yo creo que hablare con house, si no se lo digo de todos modos lo sabrá y será peor.

Y así lo pensó y solo esperaba hasta el almuerzo, habían discutido de más en todo este mes pero que matrimonio no empezaba mal? , lo que había hecho no tenía justificación, sabía que house no lo aceptaría a la primera pero intentaría hacer algo.

Así llego la hora de hablar con él, caminó lentamente hasta el ascensor respiro, trató de buscar en alguna parte de si lo que necesitaba, y así llego al 4 piso, llego a la oficina y lo vio hay mirando a la pizarra llena de síntomas, tomo aire he imploró valor, entro.

House, te necesito. –mientras entraba por la sala de diagnóstico he iba ala personal.

Vallan a torturarlo.- mientras caminaba a la sala.

Pero valla, o prefiere que le llame ex Dra. House, como quiera .mientras se sentaba en su silla de escritorio. Era verdad desde que se casaron su oficina lucía un hermoso "Lisa "

Tenemos que hablar house – respiro, conteniendo el aire.

Nerviosismo!,umm..Interesante que hiciste supongo que esto es grave, tú esperarías que pasara algo, o que yo te pidiera disculpas lo cual sabias que no iba a pasar ,pero la culpa te maneja a venir hasta acá a hablar no ha disculparte, lo cual me dice que… - paro como asimilando la noticia que tenía en mente.

Si! , si te fui infiel -ella sabía que el ya o había descubierto y no valía la pena lo, house se quedó mudo, no dijo nada la vio a los ojos -sí, y lo siento -una lagrima le salió de los uno de sus ojos.

House seguía sin hablar como esperando una explicación, cuddy no sabía qué hacer y decidió ser totalmente sincera.

Que te puedo decir house, te amo y…..

Cállate!, yo …yo ….tengo que decirte algo también.

Continuara!...si ahora todo se ve feo ..Pero esperen al siguiente capítulo todo cambiara….como siempre súper huddy. ::::::" nuestro pasado nuestro futuro y tu presente":::::

Rewiew!

Si te gusto!.


	6. nuestro pasado,nuestro futuro y tu

SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA PERO COMO QUE NO ME CONVENCIA COMO HIBA PERO ACA ESTA!

"**NUESTRO PASADO NUESTRO FUTURO Y TU PRESENTE"**

**Hiding My Heart (en español) de Adele**

Asi fue la historia

Conocí a alguien por accidente

Quien me dejo sin palabras

Me dejo sin palabras

Que es lo que tienes que decirme? –dijo lisa dudosa.

House tomo aire – hace unos meses antes de que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos, cuando yo estuve en el siquiátrico conocí a una mujer se llamaba lidia, y una noche estuvimos juntos y yo la busque y ella era casada y estaba a punto de mudarse y no pude hacer nada, eso me rompió el corazón y… hace poco me dijo que…

Que? – le miro dolida – ella te busco?

Ella me dijo que tenia un hijo – le miro a los ojos – un hijo de los dos, lo tubo y pensó que era de su marido hasta que hizo una prueba de paternidad por que su marido dudaba y dio negativo, y ella dijo que por ese tiempo solo había estado conmigo, yo también hice una prueba de paternidad y dio positivo – saco de su saco una hoja arrugada y se le dio.

fue en mis días oscuros

cuando tomaste mis penas,

cuando tomaste mi dolor

y los enterraste

los enterraste

y… cuando pensabas decírmelo? – miro con atención el papel – dios… y que vas a hacer?

Los hijos de lidia ya son grandes y después de saber lo que paso, se irán con su padre y lidia me propuso… -no lo dejo terminar lisa.

Y piensas irte con ella- le dijo con voz cortada.

No lo se – miro los ojos de lisa, de su lisa llenos de lagrimas – ya lo conocí, tiene el pelo claro, y tiene mis mismos ojos, es un lindo niño.

Supongo que si, - las lagrimas de lisa salían sin cesar, ella aun haciendo un esfuerzo por que cesaran no pudo controlarlas. – yo no se lo que hare, hace unos días pensaba en traerlo con nosotros unos días y otros con su madre o irlo a visitar pero ahora con esto – house de repente su cara cambio a decepción, y se dejo caer en hombros derrotado.

Yo… sabes yo no sabia lo que hice, pero yo siempre te ame, te amo, y te amere, yo no se si tu sientas lo mismo que yo, pero decidas lo que decidas estará bien yo lo arruine, tienes todo el derecho de irte. – empezó ha salir de la oficina, conteniendo las lagrimas.

House se quedo en silencio, y una que otra lagrima logro salir de sus ojos rojos. En unas horas vería a lidia y a su hijo, y decidiría que hacer.

quisiera poder recostarme a tu lado

cuando acabe el día

y despertarme para ver tu cara

contra el sol de la mañana

pero como todo lo que siempre he conocido

tú desaparecerás un día

asi que paso toda mi vida

escondiendo el corazón

House prefirió concentrarse en su trabajo y en el caso que se le había complicado aquel chico que sufría delirios, y entro trece.

Los análisis salieron positivos – dejo trece dándole los papeles, house los observo un momento – esta bien, abrirle el cráneo.

Quiere que le diga a cuddy? – house no voltio – has lo que quieras tengo que irme ya – miro su reloj.

Tiene problemas con cuddy? – house le miro con una sonrisa ala mitad – que chismosa eres trece – mmm… es verdad es por lo de ayer?

Que rayos? – le miro serio – Wilson – dijeron al unisonó.

Que tanto te dijo la mujer? – sonrió para sus adentros.

Que los 2 son unos idiotas – house le miro recriminatoriamente – pero por primera vez en la vida no fuiste tu el que la cago esta vez.

Bueno cada quien tiene su redención, pero no me hace muy feliz – tomo su cazadora y se puso sus lentes.

Bueno pues, la ama? – le miro divertida.

Quien ala ? claro, si no me hubiera casado con ella.

Yo me refiero a la madre de su hijo – house sonrió, y moviendo la cabeza en negativa.

Quien como tu trece pero me tengo que ir. – y salió dejándole sola.

me despierto sintiendo el corazón pesado

estoy regresando a donde empecé

mañanas lluviosas

mañanas lluviosas

y aunque desearías que estuvieras aquí

en el mismo camino que me trajo aquí

me está llamando mi hogar

me está llamando mi hogar

House fue a un lindo restaurante en el centro y al entrar pudo ver a lidia con su cabello mas largo que cuando estaba en el siquiátrico y con aquel bebe, de pelo castaño y ojos azules intensos, y con una sonrisa encantadora que lo había comprado solo con verla .

Se sentó y animadamente empezó a hablar con lidia mientras sostenía al lindo jake.

Lisa después de haber hablado con house, se encerró en su despacho he intento distraerse con su trabajo pero no pudo y tras averiguar unas casas salió con un solo destino. Llego delante de aquel restaurant y no tubo que buscar mucho para ver a house con una mujer muy bella de pelo claro y largo y Greg cargando a un encantador bebe, eso la entristeció tanto y se soltó alas lágrimas y su celular sonó, era marina.

no puedo pasar toda mi vida escondiendo

mi corazón

Continuara!...

Siento la tardanza pero espero que lo hallan disfrutado prometo actualizar pronto, sí es cortito pero el próximo estará mucho mas largo!... saludos

No olviden comentar!

Próximo capitulo: "jake"


End file.
